


A Jolly Holiday

by holdyourbreathfornow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is Mary, M/M, Mary Poppins AU, Originally by altruistic-skittles on Tumblr, Patton is Bert, The au I mean, the fic is all mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: A Mary Poppins AU snippet





	A Jolly Holiday

Roman and Virgil tripped over themselves and each other as they ran down the brown chalk road.  Behind them, strolling at a leisurely pace, Patton hooked his arm into the crook of Logan’s elbow and smiled up at him.  Logan’s eyes darted from Patton’s grinning face to the two children before he sighed and cracked his own smile, though it was much softer than Patton’s.

 

“This has turned out much better than I expected.”  He admitted and Patton giggled.

 

“So you admit you’ve a little faith in me?”  Patton fluttered his eyelashes and Logan sighed, leaning into Patton slightly.  

 

“I always have faith in you, Patton.  Now, your little make-believe worlds? Not quite so much.”  With the children playing just within sight, Patton grinned and tugged the two to the fence of a nearby farm, where cows, sheep, and pigs assembled to watch the two humans as they ate.  Patton grinned at the animals and winked before whirling back to face Logan.

 

“ Ain't it a glorious day?  Right as a mornin' in May.  I feel like I could fly.” Patton lifted off the ground by a few inches and Logan sighed before tugging him back to Earth by the cuff of his sleeve.  “Have you ever seen the grass so green, or a bluer sky?”

 

“They’re the same colors they always are!”  Logan interjected, but Patton saw him beginning to smile.

 

“Oh it's a jolly holiday with Logan!  Logan makes your heart so light! When the day is gray and ordinary, Logan makes the sun shine bright!”  The clouds parted above them, and birds flitted through the sunshine peeking through. Logan rolled his eyes, but Patton simply grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up to stand atop the fence keeping the animals contained.  Logan spread his arms wide, smiling now, and Patton nodded to the animals to join in.

 

“Oh, happiness is blooming all around him, the daffodils are smiling at the dove!”  A bird landed on Patton’s shoulder and cheeped in tune.

 

“When Logan holds my hand, I feel so grand, my heart starts beating like a big brass band!”  Dramatically, Patton whacked his chest in beat with his words and very nearly toppled himself to the ground.  Logan giggled and gracefully jumped down from the fence, letting Patton take his hand and twine their fingers together.  “Oh, it’s a jolly holiday with Logan! No wonder that it’s Logan that we love!” Logan blushed high on his cheeks and while Patton just grinned at him, he cleared his throat and squeezed Patton’s hand once.

 

“Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Pat.  Gentlemen like you are few. Though you're just a diamond in the rough, Pat, underneath your blood is blue!  You'd never think of pressing your advantage, forbearance is the hallmark of your creed. I feel I needn't fear when you are near, your sweet gentility is crystal clear.”

 

“Flatterer.”  Patton murmured with stars in his eyes and Logan giggled again.

 

“Only telling the truth, Patton.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”  Patton removed his hand from Logan’s and cupped Logan’s face, kissing him once chastely.  “But we should probably catch up with the kids now.”

 

“Oh, dear.”  Logan snapped his parasol closed and hung it on his arm.  “Come along, Patton. I dread to see what chaos they’ve created now.”

 

“Should be fun!”  Patton laughed and the two jogged down the country road together.


End file.
